Don't Hold Back
by InfinityJay
Summary: Lunakit is special. Simply special. She's different from her family since she's pure white and they're all darker or brown. She also has some supernatural abilities that she can't explain. With all that happens, she feels she's bound to a sad and tragic end. She just hopes it comes quick, but until then, she can't hold back. (RATED T JUST IN CASE)


"Lunakit," a soft voice sounded in my ears. "Open your eyes! You can do it, now! Just open them!"

I somehow knew that name. Lunakit. It sounded so familiar, though I had never heard it before. I felt something soft nudge my belly. I felt another object prod my flank and I wiggled, moving closer to the warmth that was emanating from something nearby. Something prodded me harder on my hip and my eyes snapped open. I didn't understand. Why was it so bright? So blinding? I blinked a few times and slowly dimmed down, showing that the light was streaming through a crack. I looked over and saw a giant cat who I immediately knew was my mother by her motherly expression. She was a light grey-almost white- tabby cat with deep blue eyes. Her dark blue eyes held an emotion in them. Relief? I felt sharp stings on my hip and looked over at another small kit with big green eyes and dark grey fur.

"Stormkit! Careful!" Another voice said, nudging him with her nose.

"Petalfall?" I said quietly, curiously.

She smiled and nodded, nudging my head softly with her nose. I saw a small figure on her stomach that had a different color. The figure was black with white paws, standing so far out from his or her mother it was hard not to miss. Stormkit prodded me again and I hissed softly, swiping a forepaw at him. He recoiled and glared at me, climbing over me, enthusiastically driving his hindpaw into my hip. As he went to step onto my mother's belly, his paw slipped and he slammed his chin into her soft fur. I burst out laughing, rolling around slightly.

"Don't laugh!" He grumbled, utterly chagrined.

I looked up at my mother and saw she was asleep. I felt oddly tired my eyes aching from the light. I wiggle my way in between her paws and snuggle up to her breast. I felt a soft shaking and heard a loud grumbling sound. Purring. She pulled her paws closer to me and pressed me gently into her chest, like a reverse stretch of some sort. I heard a low snoring sound and immediately knew Stormkit. I hissed to him and there was a snort then it stopped. I felt asleep peacefully, my nose nestled in my mother's soft fur.

_"Lunakit?" I heard a soft whisper._

_I opened my eyes. I was in a foggy field with neatly carved rocks jutting out in rows. I looked around, taking in the scenery, but stopped in my tracks when I saw a ghostly, translucent apparition sitting on one of the rocks, its tail swaying smoothly. I was surprised but felt drawn to it as if it had its own gravity. I stepped towards it, curious. As I drew closer and closer, it got more eerie. When I was standing a few tail lengths away, it turned its magnificent transparent face. It had distinct grey disks for eyes with pupils that were thin slits. It- no. She- smiled at me and hopped off, beginning to revolve around me at a steadily slow pace._

_"Lunakit... you have a purpose..." she said her voice a tempting whisper._

_"You are something more..." My eyes followed her._

_"You shall bring forth both life and death..." The words stuck in my brain but I somehow couldn't comprehend them._

_"You will be blamed and framed..." _Hehe_, I thought,_ that rhymed.

_"You are more important than them..."_

_"You are greater than you appear..."_

_"You are..."_

_The cat began to disappear and I leapt forward. her mouth was still moving but made no sound._

_"No! What am I! Tell me!" I cried in desperation, flexing my claws._

"Lunakit!"

My eyes popped open, wide. I saw my mother standing above me, a worried expression overtaking her face. When she saw me awake, she relaxed and the worry washed away and relief took it's place. She nuzzled me softly.

"I won't let them take you again..." she said so softly, I almost didn't notice.

"What?" I asked, confused.

By the look she gave me when she looked up, I must not have been allowed to hear it. I slowly stood up, my legs wobbly and feeble. I was just about to fall when I felt warm fur against me. I looked over at Stormkit his green eyes shining.

"Thanks, Stormkit," I said.

He smiled and nodded. We walked outside together, my need to lean on him fading quickly. I looked around curiously as we entered another... cave, was it? I looked at Stormkit.

"We live in a series of tunnels and caves. If we're ever intruded, we have an advantage. The apprentices learn how to navigate through and memorize the tunnels. We call this the Plaza," he said, nodding to the big, empty area. A few cats were standing near a wall, laughing and talking loudly. Another cat was standing on a ledge high above.

"The fresh-kill pile is over there," Stormkit said, raising a paw and pointing to another cave on one side of the Plaza, where a skeleton of some sort lay near the entrance, stripped clean of meat.

"The nursery is where we just came from. You'll have to get used to that. It's usually warmer in there," he said. "The apprentices' and warriors' dens are side by side over there," he pointed to two holes that looked like they could only fit one cat at a time, squeezing through.

"Then the leader's den is over there. That's where Shadowstar lives. Then the Healer's den is over in that far corner with the plants around it and the canal." As he talked, I wandered over to the Healer's den with him.

I examined the different types of plants there. I had my head near one of the canals that came from the walls and I felt something cold drop on my head and I recoiled, shaking my head vigorously. I sniffed at the canal and an unfamiliar scent wafted over her nose. I was curious and confused.

"That would be where the water comes from," an unfamiliar, male voice said.

I was so surprised I jumped and slammed my nose into the roof of the canal, making it throb in an aching pain. I hadn't experienced pain like this before and it... hurt.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," an amused voice chuckled.

I looked up, rubbing my nose with my paw cautiously. "Ouch."

Stormkit was on his back, rolling around and laughing. I growled and swiped at his soft belly, making him yelp. The male standing in front of me was a dark grey tabby with grey eyes. He looked older than Stormkit and I but not too old...

"Fiesty. You must not have seen the outdoors yet. I'll take you. After all, all kits need to have a bodyguard with them if they wish to go through the tunnels or outside. I'll take you two," he said.

"I never caught your name," I said.

"Eaglepaw. Healer's apprentice, at your service," he said padding around them and heading toward a tunnel, signaling for them to fallow. "The hunting patrols should be going out soon so I'm pretty sure we'll be fine as long as we stay near the entrance."

A few older cats walked beside us, chatting amongst themselves. A few smaller ones, female, talked with Stormkit, giggling and smiling. Stormkit was loving every bit of the attention. I rolled my eyes and pounced onto Eaglepaw's back, getting a good grip before I tumbled over.

"Ow! Claws!" he said, arching his back.

"Sorry!" I said, retracting my claws. I crouched down on his spin to keep my balance. He wasn't that much bigger than me but he was just enough.

We walked through a series of dim tunnels. I could barely see and relied on hearing to know of Stormkit was nearby or not. After a long while of walking, light shone at the end of the tunnel. I began shaking with anticipation. As we got closer and closer, different colors began to form. The most noticeable, green. We walked out and I stared, amazed. I saw brown shoots with green on the top and the ground was covered in the green also. The sky was blue and there was a large yellow orb in the sky that blinded me momentarily. I hopped off Eaglepaw's back and danced around in the green stuff, what Stormkit called grass.

"This is so cool!" I said.

"Wait 'til you see-" Eaglepaw was interrupted by a high-pitched screeching sound coming from the sky. I looked up and saw a winged silhouette.

It screeched again and dove down toward Stormkit. It was completely brown with black blotches scattered vastly over its pelt. A hawk! It extended its claws and grasped Stormkit as he attempted to run away. It carried him high into the sky.

"Help! Stormkit! Someone, help!" I yelled.

Eaglepaw jumped on a rock nearby and pounced for the bird but missed it by the width of a hair. Other cats had already rushed out at the sound of the hawk and were yelling at each other directions and trying to grab the bird. I watched helplessly and heard Stormkit's painful yowls. I squeezed my eyes shut, then something in me snapped. I jumped onto a nearby rock.

"_You will not get my brother!"_ I yowled, staring daggers at the hawk. I hated it I just wish I could hurt it.

Then, mid-flight, it began to writhe in the air, screeching at the top of its lungs. It dug it's talons into Stormkit's abdomen and soon dropped him. One of the warriors jumped up and caught him carefully. I stared as the hawk fell to the ground. I gulped, relieved for Stormkit. I heard yelps and yowls in pain and my anger subsided slowly as I saw that the warriors, Eaglepaw, and Stormkit writhing in pain on the ground, scrambling around while trying to take control. They began to take over and slowly stood, feeble. They shook themselves out and turned to the wide-eyed, frightened cat that happened to be me. Eaglepaw nudged Stormkit, who had about four punctures on his sides. Then, Eaglepaw's gaze followed the warriors'.

"Lunakit? Was that you?" he asked, sounding slightly disgusted and utterly shocked at the same time.

A small sob escaped me and I stepped back, looking around at all the shocked faces. I turned and bolted towards the tunnel, their expressions of horror still carved into my eyelids, haunting me and not letting me go.


End file.
